Star Wars Etincelles
by Belval
Summary: Un appel à l'aide a été envoyé. Comment le reste de la galaxie l'a-t-il entendu ?
1. Prologue

**Bien des années (bientôt 15) ont passé depuis que j'ai publié Harry potter et les enfants de la force. Bien des choses se sont passés dans ces univers respectifs. A l'époque nous en étions au 4 ou 5ème volume d'Harry potter et l'univers étendu Star Wars n'était pas encore devenu Legend. Depuis l'histoire d'Harry s'est grandement développé et la galaxie Star wars a pris la direction que l'on connaît.**

 **Je ne sais pas si je donnerai un jour une fin aux enfants de la force. Je sais par contre que de nouveaux espaces se sont ouverts entre le retour du jedi et le réveil de la force et depuis la fin des derniers jedis. J'ai bien envie d'explorer ces périodes là. Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme j'écrirai ou publierai, j'ai une idée générale qui est d'explorer comment l'appel de Leia à la fin des derniers jedi a été reçu et perçu dans la galaxie. Nous verrons bien où cela nous mènera...**

 **Il est temps de commencer une nouvelle histoire et comme tout star wars qui se respecte, il commence par un prologue défilant sur fond d'étoiles...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Star Wars : Etincelles**

Les Temps Sombres étaient de retour dans la galaxie bien des années après la chute de l'empereur Palpatine et de Dark Vador.

Le Premier Ordre avait réduit Hosnian Prime et la République en cendres. Kylo Ren était désormais le Suprême Leader et n'avait comme objectif que d'imposer sa vision sur la galaxie.

La Résistance était en fuite après la bataille de Crait et il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes espérant encore pouvoir renverser la situation comme bien des années plus tôt l'Alliance Rebelle défit l'Empire.

La flotte avait été détruite, les leaders comme la vice-amiral Holdo, l'amiral Ackbar étaient tombés. Les héros des temps passés n'étaient plus. Luke Skywalker, le Dernier Jedi avait disparu.

Les Temps Sombres étaient de retour, mais un appel avait été lancé par la Général Leia Organa, des mots avaient été prononcés. Et malgré le vide interstellaire, ils avaient été entendus. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Le feu commence toujours par une première étincelle...


	2. Chapter 1 : Kiernan Voz-Noor

**Chapitre 1 : Kiernan Voz-Noor**

La manœuvre était ardue.

La Passe Corellienne, cette voie stellaire vieille de 25 000 ans qui reliait Coruscant à Ryloth en passant par Corellia, recelait bien des dangers inattendus en temps normal, mais pour une pilote téméraire -voire tête brûlée- prête à toutes les folies pour se démarquer, elle pouvait être un cimetière quasi-certain. Nombres de vaisseaux n'avaient jamais retrouvé l'espace normal et erraient encore dans les courants spatiaux à la dérive depuis des centaines voire des milliers d'années. Et s'amuser à courir les trajectoires alternatives était un risque sans commune mesure auquel rare étaient les pilotes à avoir survécu. Des légendes parlaient d'un trajet près de Kessel fait en moins de douze parsecs, mais au prix d'incommensurables risques. Il fallait ne rien avoir à perdre pour tenter une chose pareille.

De mémoire de twi'leks jamais personne n'avait osé aborder la sortie de la Passe Corelienne dans un navire en si piteux état, avec un hyperdrive en panne, un compensateur hors ligne sur deux et sans aide d'astromech. Surtout sur cette trajectoire où le moindre écart signifierait une mort presque immédiate. Les chances étaient contre elles. Indubitablement. Kiernan le savait. Mais elle en avait cure. Cela passerait ou cela casserait. Ainsi avait-elle toujours vécu, prompte à prendre tous les risques quand bien même la raison la poussait dans l'autre sens. Une folle envie de montrer à tous ce qu'elle valait. Qu'elle n'était pas une danseuse mais une guerrière.

Ses mains volaient à toute vitesse sur le tableau de commande de son vieux T-16, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'être parfaite pour tenir sa trajectoire et contrebalancer les effets des distorsions gravimétriques. Une seule erreur, un seul infime écart et elle partirait en poussière d'étoiles. Son lekku frétillant était le seul signe ostensible de nervosité.

 _\- Je vais y arriver, allez, tiens bon vieux tas de ferraille, on rentre à la maison_ , maugréa-t-elle

La sueur commençait à perler sur le bas de son appendice, elle y était presque, elle le sentait. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir et elle aurait regagné les couloirs de navigation traditionnels. Plus que quelques parsecs et elle serait sauve. Elle touchait au but. Ils verraient de quel bois elle était faite. Ils lui devraient le respect. Tous. Il le fallait. Ils reconnaîtraient sa valeur et elle gagnerait sa liberté.

Et puis le cri strident du compensateur bas retentit dans le cockpit pour lui faire comprendre que les forces de pression de la passe avaient eu raison de son stabilisateur. Soudain, devant ses yeux les étoiles se mirent à danser dans tous les sens, le vaisseau était devenu fou, incontrôlable. Elle n'était plus qu'un fétu de paille porté à toute vitesse par les courants spatiaux sans contrôle aucun sur sa destinée. Un point devant elle s'agrandissait à toute vitesse. Un astéroïde. Un foutu astéroïde. Et plus de moyen de l'éviter. Les armes étaient HS depuis bien longtemps. Le vaisseau était perdu. Elle le savait. Elle allait s'écraser sur un astéroïde, elle allait finir là alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle voyait le bout du tunnel. Tout était perdu. Elle avait été si proche. Tellement proche. Le destin lui faisait une cruelle farce. Tout ce trajet fait et elle échouait si près du but. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle cria de dépit et retira son casque d'entrainement virtuel.

Elle ne savait ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Etait-ce la lumière aveuglante après l'obscurité de l'espace ou le petit rictus méprisant qu'affichait Hoknor son instructeur. Elle était passée à un lekku de réussir cette simulation. Elle en était certaine. Elle aurait pu le faire. Elle aurait dû le faire. Elle allait devoir assumer cet échec devant les autres.

 _\- Ce n'est pas avec une telle prestation que tu montreras aux maitres ta valeur Kiernan. Dans une semaine, tu rejoindras tes sœurs chez Neb Trys et tu finiras par elle danser chez Rotta le Hutt à fumer du Glitteryll et à servir d'hôtesse aux rebuts de la galaxie_ , se moqua le vieux twi'leck borgne.

Kiernan bouillait intérieurement. Le vieux Hoknor était le symbole même de ce qu'elle détestait dans son propre peuple. Un vieil obtus enfermé dans ses préjugés comme quoi les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à danser et enfanter. Son clan était ancien et puissant contrairement à celui de Kiernan, et rares étaient ceux qui lui tenait tête. Mais cela n'effrayait pas la jeune adolescente. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire face, à le confronter. Elle savait que si il avait voulu il aurait pu la bannir du centre d'entrainement ce qui aurait mis un terme définitif à ses rêves et espoirs. Mais c'était trop fort pour elle. C'était inscrit en elle. La frêle jeune femme avait beau ne pas dépasser les un mètre soixante, ce n'était pas cette brute épaisse qui allait lui faire peur et lui dicter ce en quoi elle pouvait rêver.

 _\- Jamais ! Tu m'entends vieux pervers. Jamais. Je préfère mourir que de finir comme elles. Je suis une twi'leck libre. Et je le resterai. Tu verras._ Se défendit la bleue twi'leck.

L'adolescente reposa le casque de réalité virtuelle et sortit du simulateur. Il lui restait une semaine pour se préparer au concours de l'académie. Elle le savait. Son salut passerait par là. Elle devait redoubler d'efforts, se montrer imaginative. Se démarquer des autres candidats à l'académie républicaine. C'était son seul ticket de sortie de cette planète infernale. Dix-sept années à vivre ici aux rythmes des traditions des clans, à être esclave du poids du passé quand son cœur la guidait vers d'autres cieux. Elle n'avait pas oublié les histoires des héros de l'ancien temps. Comment Ayla Secura avait combattu pendant la guerre des Clones. Comment Hera Syndula avait contribué à la naissance de la rébellion contre l'empire. Elle aussi voulait défendre la paix de la République, elle qui n'avait jamais connu que la protection de la Nouvelle République et ne connaissait la brutalité impériale que par les archives de l'holonet. Elle se sentait investi par cette responsabilité, d'être à la hauteur de ces illustres héros.

Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire du centre d'entrainement de Kala'uun quand l'un de ses camarades la bouscula pour rejoindre le terminal holographique. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'habitude de Dren d'être aussi indélicat. Puis une autre de ses camarades se rua à son tour vers l'écran. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Curieuse de savoir ce qui provoquait les mouvements de paniques des lekkus de ses camarades elle s'avança à son tour vers l'holonet et ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur en voyant les images défiler sur l'écran. L'incrédulité, la stupeur, l'effroi se lisaient sur les visages de tout le monde. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait prononcer de mots devant les images et les informations à peine croyable qui leur parvenaient. L'inimaginable s'était produit.

Hosnian Prime était tombée. La capitale tournante de la République venait d'être détruite. Sans crier gare. Sans signe annonciateur. Une planète toute entière avait disparu, rayé de la carte de la galaxie. Un instant elle était là grouillante de vie. Et l'instant d'après il n'y avait qu'un amas de roches éparses. Une planète avait été détruite, faisant ressurgir de terribles souvenirs des méandres du passé. Et avec elle le chancelier Villecham, tous les sénateurs de la République sur place et des milliards de vies. La République avait été attaquée, frappé en son sein. Pire que cela la République avait été vaincue sans qu'il n'y ait de guerre. La République était tombée.

Kiernan essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler les tremblements de son lekku. A quelques jours près elle aussi aurait été sur Hosnian Prime. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans les archives holographiques de son grand-père Tal plus jeune : " _Et dans un éclair sourd Alderaan fut détruite et dans le souffle de sa destruction, les derniers vestiges de l'ancienne république tombèrent. Nous n'avions rien voulu voir ou entendre venir, nous avions été aveugles et sourds et pourtant nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence. Les sombres jours de l'Empire avaient pris leur envol. Les derniers bastions de l'Ancienne République étaient tombés les uns après les autres laissant libre cours à la folle ambition de Palpatine. La liberté fut remplacée par l'oppression. L'espoir par la peur. Et, ce n'est malheureusement que lorsque vinrent les ténèbres que nous pûmes enfin voir la lumière, la flamme qu'avaient allumé certains irréductibles à travers la galaxie. Elle n'était au départ qu'une simple étincelle et le temps la rendit plus forte, plus brillante. Cette flamme c'était l'espoir que tous n'abandonnaient pas, n'acceptaient pas la dictature. Ils étaient peu au début. Ils étaient dispersés. Puis ils s'unirent quand tous les poussait à se cacher. Ce n'est que dans l'obscurité la plus absolue que la lumière du Starbird est la plus forte. Certains les appelèrent Rebelles, d'autres les appelèrent traitres, saboteurs agitateurs. Moi je les appelais simplement mes amis. Et je suis fier d'avoir volé avec eux."_

Son grand-père lui avait transmis ses idéaux, ses rêves de grands espaces et de liberté au grand dam de ses parents qui avait prévu une toute autre vie pour leur fille. Il avait été un grand guerrier, mais c'était les temps d'avant. C'était les temps où des gens normaux se levaient pour dire non parce qu'ils le pouvaient, parce qu'ils le devaient. Les deux décennies qui étaient passées depuis la chute de la seconde étoile noire, la mort de l'empereur et la chute de l'empire avaient amenés avec elles une étrange torpeur. La République bien qu'idéaliste avait sombré rapidement dans ses pêchés passés. La politique, l'ambition personnelle. Et les Rebelles avaient disparus. Happés par le système, réduit au silence. La page de l'Empire avait été tournée sans apprendre des leçons du passés. Le noyau pour le noyau. Les planètes reculées comme Tatooine ou Ryloth avaient été bien vite oubliées. Les sacrifices des uns avaient servi l'ambition des autres. Et les traditions étaient revenues. Sur Ryloth l'esclavage, la servitude des femmes avaient repris leurs cours comme si la parenthèse de la rébellion n'avait jamais existé. Sur cette planète aux faces si ambivalentes, l'une contrainte à la lumière éternelle, l'autre à l'obscurité permanente, le cours du temps avait repris comme si rien n'était. Balayé par les vents puissants de la surface avait été les souvenirs de l'Alliance Rebelle.

Elle, elle devait être mariée à un chef de clan plus puissant pour assurer la survie des siens. Son clan déclinait irrémédiablement et seul un mariage pouvait assurer un avenir à sa famille. Ainsi en avait-il toujours était sur Ryloth. Mais, la fougue de sa jeunesse la poussait à refuser cette voie qu'on avait choisie pour elle. Kiernan Voz-Noor le savait. Son destin était ailleurs. Dans les étoiles. Comme son grand père avant elle.

Son grand père qu'on venait de tuer une nouvelle fois. La République. Ce symbole de ce pourquoi il s'était battu, cet espace de liberté pour tous avait été détruit sans crier gare. A nouveau ils avaient été aveuglés et n'avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher la chute. A nouveau dans le souffle d'une explosion la paix avait pris fin. Alors Kiernan porta son regard, à travers le dôme de la cité souterraine, vers les étoiles. _"Dans l'obscurité, entre ombres et lumières, la flamme qui brille le plus est celle de l'espoir"._ Et là, seule au milieu des autres elle chercha. Elle chercha la petite étincelle qui une fois allumée allait embrasser la galaxie.

Et les jours passèrent...

Sa famille avait décidé de faire comme si la destruction d'Hosnian Primer et la chute de la République n'allait pas changer leur vie ici dans la bordure extérieure. "Les histoires du Noyau ne concernent que le Noyau" disaient-ils. "Cela ne nous concerne pas", avançaient-ils. "Ryloth a déjà connu l'occupation et nous sommes encore là", martelaient-ils. " Les guerres des autres ne nous regardent pas". "République, Empire, Rébellion ou Premier Ordre, tous les mêmes" osaient-ils même.

Ses parents étaient ainsi. Bien loin de l'ombre de Tal Dira. Le pilote de l'escadron Rogue se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il en avait eu une. Son fils n'avait pas hérité de la fougue du leader des Chir'daki. Bien au contraire. Il avait bien pris soin de se démarquer de l'image de Tal, à tel point qu'il en était devenu insignifiant aux yeux des autres. Aux yeux de sa propre fille. Un marchand. Tout ce qu'avait excrété son grand père. Kiernan avait aujourd'hui bien du mal à le regarder sans dégoût.

Le soir même de la catastrophe elle avait voulu convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir. La discussion avait été houleuse. Son père avait refusé et l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre malgré tout le chapelet d'injures que la jeune fille avait prononcé.

Elle cherchait par tous les moyens par partir. Elle sentait aujourd'hui plus que jamais l'appel de cette destinée qui devrait la conduire loin de Ryloth. Elle savait depuis toute petite que ce jour viendrai où elle aussi, telle les Ayla Secura, les Hera Syndula, les Tal Dira elle montrerait à tous ce que Ryloth pouvait offrir à la galaxie. Des combattants de l'espoir. Chaque jour, elle se rendait prêt de l'astroport local espérant voir ou apercevoir ce qui pourrait ressembler à des membres de la résistance. Et chaque soir elle rentrait déçue dans les niveaux intermédiaires.

Personne ne réagissait. Ils étaient tous comme ses parents. Résignés. La paix dans la galaxie allait disparaitre dans l'indifférence. Et cela la mettait en colère.

Aujourd'hui au spatioport elle avait enfin vu du nouveau, mais bien loin de ce qu'elle espérait. Un transporteur du Premier Ordre s'était posé et une colonne de stormtrooper s'était dirigée vers les bureaux de Sienar Technologies. Quelque chose se tramait. Elle en était certaine.

Bien décidée ce soir-là à vider sa colère sur son incapable de géniteur, elle rentra dans une maison vide. Il n'y avait signe de personne à l'étage. Ni sa mère, ni son père. Elle entendit seulement un son étouffé venir de l'atelier au sous-sol. Sa curiosité attisée, elle descendit la dizaine de marches qui la séparaient de l'antre de son père. Une douce lueur perçait dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. L'image d'une femme en train de parler. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il fallait se rapprocher pour cela. En le faisant elle se rendit compte que ce visage lui était étrangement familier, certaine de l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs, un visage empli d'une étonnante force, d'une sérénité absolue, un visage rassurant, royal. Et les sons devinrent audibles.

 _"Entendez mon appel. Je suis la générale Leia Organa et où que vous soyez dans la galaxie, je vous appelle à refuser de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Ne cédez pas à la peur que veut imposer le Premier Ordre. Refusez les chaînes qu'on vous impose. Prenez aujourd'hui votre liberté comme vous l'avez prise hier. Battez-vous pour la paix, pour la liberté. Où que vous soyez dans la galaxie. Ils sont nombreux et mieux armés. Mais nous avons l'espoir. L'espoir qui nous a par le passé permis de renverser la tyrannie de Palpatine. L'espoir est la seule chose qu'ils ne peuvent nous prendre. Seul nous ne pouvons que peu, mais ensemble, partout, nous sommes une force inarrêtable capable de faire bouger les étoiles. Montrons leur qu'ils ne peuvent nous précipiter ainsi dans l'abîme de l'éternel oubli. Aidez-nous, Aidez-vous, vous êtes votre seul espoir. Soyez chacun d'entre vous l'étincelle qui ramènera la paix dans notre galaxie "_

Kiernan n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Son Lekku en tremblait d'excitation. Elle avait attendu des jours et des jours un signe des étoiles. Un appel. Et celui-ci venait aujourd'hui de son garage. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils reçoivent ce message ici ? Pourquoi ? Des milliers de questions lui traversaient la tête. Et Kiernan vit tout à coup dans l'obscurité une silhouette à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention. Immobile.

 _"Père ?"_

La silhouette autrefois frêle et chétive de son père lui apparut alors beaucoup plus robuste qu'à son accoutumée. La fragilité la timidité qui émanaient de lui avaient disparus. Il semblait bien plus sûr de lui. Ses gestes autrefois nerveux étaient maintenant sûrs et fermes. Et le regard jadis fuyant semblait confiant et fort lorsque il regarda pour la première fois sa fille dans les yeux. Et c'est arme à la main, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir qu'il s'adressa à elle avec conviction.

 _"Tu as entendu la Générale ? Qu'attends-tu ma fille ? Il est temps que nous allions embrasser la galaxie du feu de l'espoir"_

~oOo~


End file.
